Users of various services do not always use the service provider or rate plan that is best suited for that individual. The reasons for this vary, but include the lack of time, interest or ability to keep up with the overwhelming amount of information about rate plans and changes to rate plans and the lack of time, interest or ability to compare prior usage to existing plans to determine an advantageous plan, and continuously updating the analysis as plans and needs change. For these and other reasons, many users do not select the best plan for them based on their personal usage patterns or preferences. As a result, many users overpay for these and other services.
Oftentimes, customers may not be aware of existing savings plans and/or programs. Thus, customers may be paying higher prices due to the lack of information and awareness of savings programs. Also, customers may not be aware that a slight change in usage may save them money with each bill.
The savings information currently available to users may be too general. Thus, an individual with specific needs or meeting certain criteria may not be able to retrieve appropriate information regarding rate plans, service providers and other savings information.
Another problem relates to service providers' constant desire to attract more customers and the costs associated therewith. In many industries, it is expensive and difficult for service providers to attract new customers. Additionally, it is difficult for service providers to accurately predict in advance the effect of changing the terms of existing rate plans or introducing new rate plans.
These and other drawbacks exist.